Pacific Island
Jade's Island is a volcanic island in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Australia where Jade Harley lives. It contains Jade's House as well as the Frog Temple and a volcano that's likely Jade's Sburb session's Forge. The island, or the area it is shown to inhabit, has been seen during many periods of time during the story. Its earliest shown date is when it is struck by a large meteor years in the past, but not many, a large basin fills up with lava, which later solidifies. It is within this basin that a giant, 7 floored, Frog Temple is built. This temple has symbols resembling The Seven Gates on its side. Attached to it is a pillar with a sphere on top that is connected to another, smaller pillar. 4 pillars then surround the structure. Outside the crater, there is another pillar with a sphere on top that is connected to another, smaller pillar. These structures resemble the description of the Incipisphere and the drawings that the Wayward Vagabond drew in the base. As time passes it is shown that, vegetation grows on the island, the sea level rises, and then the Cretaceous Period happens. It is after this time that Jade and her Grandfather take residence there. Becquerel first arrived on Earth on the Island, and has presumably lived there since. Years later, in 2422, Wayward Vagabond was dropped off here in his Skyship Base. The water had vanished as had the vegetation. The Frog Temple was shown to be weathered. There was a crater where the volcano and Jade's house was. This is from when Jade, and her house, were taken to The Medium. The area also shows no sign of a meteor strike from Jade's Sburb session, as Becsprite obliterated it. Aimless Renegade resided in the area. Peregrine Mendicant also ended up there after travelling in her Helipod Base. The Windswept Questant also appeared after the Eggy-Looking Base arrived suddenly in the area. The Writ Keeper and Jack Noir emerged from the Lotus Time Capsule in the ruins, and the latter went on a murderous rampage before escaping. The surviving exiles, PM and WV, escaped as well, so the island was empty when it was destroyed along with the rest of the universe. The island has no official name, though Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider have called it "Hellmurder Island" and "Bloodmonkey Mountain" disparagingly. Kanaya Maryam's hive and the area around it was almost identical to Jade's island before Alternia was reduced to ruins, although half of it was buried under sand. This is likely because they both served similar roles as their session's Hero of Space. Post-Scratch In the scratched universe, Jake English and formerly his Grandmother (Grandpa's and Jade's counterparts) live on the island. The most significant difference is the large population of Lusus-like creatures that live on and around the island, and that the volcano on the island is active, rendering it unsuitable to use as a session's Forge. Monsters that are completely identical to Crabdad, Tinkerbull, Arthour, and Gamzee's Lusus have now been seen on the island. In addition, the towers surrounding the mystic ruins are all intact, unlike in the pre-Scratch universe where many were broken. There are eight towers surounding the ruins and another off to the side, possibly symbolizing that this session is an eight-player, likely being composed of both the pre-scratch and post-scratch Homestuck Kids. 04218.gif|Jake's House Jake lusus.png Crabdad.gif|Jake's volcano 04225.gif|One of the frightening fauna tinkerbull 2.gif|Another Tinkerbull Jake's island.gif|Jake's island, AKA hellmurder island 04244.gif|A herd of Arthours! Goat dad.gif Category:Homestuck Category:Location Category:Location - Homestuck